Hawaiian Vacation
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: Luke, Lorelai, Rory, plus Sookie and Jackson all head to Hawaii for an island vacation. What will happen as they venture across the world? Will there be trouble in paradise? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. This is an idea for a story that I have had for some time now. Enjoy! And also, please review!**

It was a bright late summer afternoon as Stars Hollow wrapped up their last festival.

Luke peered out of the diner window and watched as the crazy days of summer came to an end.

One thing, however, that he had to look forward to was the end of summer vacation he would be taking with Lorelai and the rest of their friends. Rather than doing the traditional "lake on labor day" trip, they would head across world and explore Hawaii

Although he didn't want to show it, he was very excited

As the familiar chime of the bells rang over the door, Lorelai waltzed in.

"Hey, you! Excited for our vacation?"

"I guess."

Lorelai Danes saw right through that mess of a man that she had married all those years ago. They'd seen some tough times, especially with the loss of Richard in the past year. Through it all, however, they had one another, and that was the best end result she could ever ask for.

"I'm excited to go to Europe with you. That plane ride is going to SUCK though."

"Yeah, I guess. Sookie getting excited?"

Lorelai smiled upon thinking of her best friend. She, Jackson, Rory, and Luke would head off to Hawaii to take in the sites, sounds, and piña coladas for almost two weeks.

"I cannot wait!" Lorelai squealed.

"Hey, I may stop by the Inn later on. You good with that?"

"Of course! Love you!"

"Hey, wait!"

Although she was halfway out the door, Luke's voice somewhat scared her.

"Just your coffee. And, love you, too."

After grabbing the hot beverage, she headed back to the Inn to see Sookie and talk about potential Hawaiian plans.

Later that afternoon, Lorelai got a call from Rory. Rory had been keeping herself occupied working at the Boston Globe, while coming to Stars Hollow as much as possible. It was on that phone conversation that they finalized plans to meet up in Hartford the following night to spend the night with Emily.

"Sounds great, mom!"

"Okay! Love you, hun!"

After hanging up, Lorelai left the tasks that Michel was to complete on her desk. The next two weeks without work were going to be exciting, but leaving work was still a bit daunting.

The next morning, Luke woke up early and headed over to the diner to make sure his employees knew where he could be reached in the next two weeks.

"It's kind of pointless, Luke. If something bad does happen, you'll practically be an ocean away." Caesar said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Afterwards, Luke headed back to the house to help his wife pack.

"You know, you can do this, like a few days in advance."

"Shut up!" Lorelai said, tossing a sweater at him.

After two hours of packing, they sat on the couch and played a waiting game of sorts for the next few hours. However, by six, Rory was there.

"MOM? Luke?" She said, coming into the house.

Both met her with hugs as they came from the kitchen.

"Oh, my sweet daughter!"

"Mom, it's only been a few weeks," Rory laughed.

"We're going to be late for pre-dinner drinks." Luke said.

"Yeah, we are." Lorelai agreed

Sensing the rush, Luke loaded Rory's bags into the back of the truck. Rory sat in the middle on the drive to Hartford.

When they pulled up to the Gilmore Mansion, all three were reluctant to go in at first. Eventually, though, they rang the doorbell.

To their surprise, Emily answered. Her hair, once impeccably colored, was grey. She had lost a considerable amount of weight since Richard passed.

"Hey, mom." Lorelai said, with tears in her eyes.

Emily pulled her only child in for a hug.

"I know, it's still weird for me, too."

It was funny how close the elder Gilmore women had gotten since Richard passed. They no longer had their glue to hold them together, so this past year, Lorelai and Emily actually had to work on their relationship.

Lorelai felt a tinge of guilt as she walked into her childhood home. It no longer felt like a home, even though she'd been there countless times since her father's passing. It was almost as if Richard made the house a home.

After settling in, all three guests had their regular pre-dinner drinks. Because they were spending the night, though, the drinks were much less formal.

Small talk ensued. Like Taylor Swift, they "worked in the weather." The small talk continued as they ate.

"Luke, how is the diner doing?" Emily asked, taking a bite of fish.

"Good, Emily. I'll have to whip you up something soon."

Emily, clearly touched by the gesture, smiled at her son in law, which resulted in less small talk and more real talk for the rest of dinner

After dessert, all four family members retired to their respective rooms. However, Lorelai felt herself unable to sleep.

She walked over to her parent's, or rather mom's room, down the hall, When she walked in, she saw Emily with a box of tissues and "Singin In The Rain" on the TV.

When Lorelai walked in, she was startled for a minute but upon realizing who it was, relaxed. "Singin In The Rain" was Emily and Richard's favorite movie.

Lorelai then sat in her mother's bed and held her until the sobs subsided. After her mother stopped crying, Lorelai creeped out and back into her own old room.

Tomorrow was a big day, and it seemed that everyone needed their rest.

 **As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'all like!**

Once at the airport, they checked in bags and went through security. It had been quite some time since Luke had flown on a plane, so the new security measures freaked him out a bit.

"What the hell was that?"

"Aw, don't worry, Luke. That's standard now."

"Standard? Standard my ass!"

Lorelai and Sookie laughed it off, while Jackson simply chuckled.

However, Lorelai was on a mission to get caffeine.

"Lorelai, Jesus, would you slow down?"

"Babe, you know me all too well. You should know that I am obsessive when I need coffee."

"I guess you're right. Look, there's a Starbucks right over there."

Lorelai groaned.

"I like your coffee better!" She whined.

Since marrying Luke, she saw Starbucks and other coffee chains as literal poison.

"I'll make you a cup when we get home to make up for this."

"I'll hold you to that. Love ya, hon."

"I love you, too."

They shared a sweet kiss before walking in and ordering black coffee.

After receiving their drinks, they met up with Sookie and Jackson. Rory was on her computer and typing away. While the trip was a vacation for the rest of her extended family, she was there to start graduate work.

"Rory, do are you ever going to stop?"

"No, I never stop. You know that."

While the others laughed off the comment, Rory didn't pay much attention.

Thirty minutes later, they were boarding their Honolulu-bound flight. At Emily's persistence, they had been bumped up to first class.

Luke was next to Lorelai, and down the aisle and to the left was Sookie and Jackson.

Rory sat towards the middle and lucked out because she had the whole row to herself.

She had the view, though, of her mom and Luke. The past few years had a few bumps to get over, but through it all, they had survived. She'd never seen Lorelai so happy.

It made her think of the staunch reality that was her love life. She'd been on a dry spell of sorts over the last year, but that didn't stop her from hoping for the future.

Meanwhile, Lorelai had snuggled up in Luke's arms.

"Can you believe we are coming up on five years?"

"It's been the best five years of my life."

"Aw! You're so sweet. You are going to make someone very happy some day."

"I sure hope so. Now you get some sleep, Junkie."

"I will, Angel."

After Lorelai's jabber became soft snores, he allowed himself to think of the girl that he yearned for all of those years. While the pining was sometimes desperate, seeing her face over that stupid audio tape made it all worth it. It was crazy to think that five years had gone by so fast. Even though his perfect vision of a wife and kids hadn't worked out as planned, Lorelai, and the life he had with her, was so worth it.

Seven hours into the flight, Sookie and Lorelai sat together to talk about new additions to the Dragonfly. This vacation was a precursor to the new additions that would soon embrace the Dragonfly's property. The main one, however, was changing the street name. Even though all had come to love Sores And Boils Alley, Sookie made the decision to change the street name to "Gilmore Way" after Richard's passing.

That surprise was unbeknownst to Lorelai, however, until Sookie handed her the paperwork that was nearly finalized.

Lorelai, upon seeing it, was in a state of total shock.

"Sook, did Taylor sign off on this?"

"Yep! We were waiting on you!"

"I-I can't tell you how much this means to me." Lorelai said, on the verge of tears.

"Luke and I did this."

That was when the full-blown tears started.

"I have the best husband and best friend, you know that?"

"We know!"

Lorelai then stood up and sat next to Rory

"Rory? Sores and Boils Alley had a name change."

"Really? To what?"

"Gilmore Way. Sookie and Luke did that in honor of grandpa."

Riry let out an audible "aww" before hugging her mom.

"I miss him, too."

After talking with her daughter for a while, Lorelai went back to her seat. Luke soon followed suit.

"Luke, thank you for choosing me and for loving me. And for renaming 'Sores and Boils Alley' to 'Gilmore Way.'"

"I knew how much you missed him. And it wasn't just for him, but for you. You've poured your life into Stars Hollow. You've made it better for everyone else. Why not show that?"

On the verge of both gushing and tears, Lorelai kissed the man she loved. If it wasn't obvious to others, it was definitely obvious to her. Luke was her soulmate.

Thirteen long hours after takeoff in Hartford, the plane finally touched down in Honolulu.

The warm, picturesque Hawaiian beaches were a welcome change to the snowstorms that Connecticut was known for at this time of year.

However, the time change was astronomical. Even though they'd taken off at six in Hartford, it was just barely ten in Honolulu.

A tired group of five opted for a cab to take them to their resort. When they got there, Luke and Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson, and Rory retreated to their respective rooms.

The suite overlooked a picturesque Hawaiian coastline. The beaches, lightly adorned with flowers, highlighted the flora and fauna of Hawaii.

Luke pulled his wife out onto the balcony.

"Gilmore Way. The street with the Inn is going to be named 'Gilmore Way.'" Lorelai said, breathing in the scent of his embrace.

Luke smiled.

"Best husband award?"

"You bet."

They shared a quick peck.

"I'm tired, love."

"Me, too."

Taking the memo, Luke pulled Lorelai even closer than his current embrace, and led his wife into bed.

Later on that evening, they all met up at the nightly luau.

Rory had to miss because of an impending deadline, so it was more of a double date than anything.

All four had ditched the long sleeves and now looked relaxed. It was amazing what a few hours of rest in a new place could do.

"I want a drink that is out of a fruit and has one of those cute umbrellas." Lorelai said, sitting down

"Ooh, me too!" Sookie squealed.

They ordered their drinks and enjoyed the dinner and luau. However, at the end, couples were invited to dance. Lorelai stood up and looked at Luke expectantly.

"I'll never live this down if I don't, huh?"

"Yes!"

Reluctantly, he followed suit.

As they swayed to the music. Lorelai was transported back to the first dance she'd shared with Luke at Liz's wedding.

It was the perfect start what would be an amazing vacation.

 **Please review!**


End file.
